


Lily's Revenge (?)

by atheandra



Series: Valentine's Day [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry!McGonagall, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Teddy Lupin, Cute Teddy Lupin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Harry Needs Help, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is So Done, Harsh Minerva, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Oblivious Harry, POV Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter, Tired Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Severus agrees (after some grumbling) for Harry to stay at Hogwarts while he gets accustomed to raising Teddy and starts spending a lot of time with them... Not everyone agrees with those facts.





	Lily's Revenge (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Last of my Valentine's Day one-shots. Written for the Unexpected Love collection.
> 
> Well, it's past Midnight so Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! Yes, even you single people!! I don't discriminate

Watching the young man walking through the gates of Hogwarts a week after the final battle, Severus was convinced that is long passed best friend Lily only birthed the brat to avenge all the pranks, teasing and other friendly banter he inflicted on her as they grew up. 

Potter wasn’t alone, and Severus couldn’t even deny him his request as Minerva and Poppy had pointed out that they all owed something to him, even if it was a shelter for a few weeks. 

Poppy was, yet, another person Severus thought wanted revenge on him, probably for having escaped her claws only a few hours after she gave him the antidote to Nagini’s venom. It wasn’t like he didn’t live in the building, she would be able to find him again, if she wanted to, well at least that’s what he told her. 

Minerva met up with Potter as he walked close to Hagrid’s hut. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but Potter seemed surprised by her. Severus watched as Potter took a step back and shook his head, holding his bundle closer. Minerva turned back toward Hogwarts and started to walk but Potter stayed rooted where he was looking back at the gates as if he was actually considering walking back out. Minerva yelled something over her shoulder, and he sped up to catch up with her. 

Severus waited, he knew that given enough time the young wizard would make it to his office. He guessed he should be thankful to still be the school’s headmaster. It had surprised him, and the board, when, even before the war ended, the students started to send letters commanding his behavior during his first year at this position. It was hard to believe but some of them, Mister Longbottom taking the lead, had recognized that he was trying to help and save them from harsher punishment all along. When the subject of the school came up at his trial the vote was unanimous he will keep his employment and the status Voldemort gave him. 

“Severus!” That was one of the downsides, Minerva did not approve of that decision, not at all. “Mister Potter is here to see you.” 

Potter entered the room, looking startled by his head of house tone, but he didn’t comment about it. Minerva left them alone, he knew she would have slammed the door if it was possible, which it was not thankfully. 

“Mister Potter.” Severus greeted him. 

“Headmaster.” He answered respectfully. 

“What can I do to help you?” He asked trying to keep his resentment to himself, Potter had helped when his trial had been held, and he would respect that. 

“It’s not for me,” Potter said with alacrity. 

“You came all the way up here to ask for a favor in someone else’s steed?” Severus sneered at him. Potter always the savior. 

“I don’t…” He started and then stopped adjusting the bundle in his arms, before taking a deep breath. 

Oh, Severus knew what this was about, but tormenting Potter was a pleasure he was not willing to give up. 

“Teddy,” Potter said with his next breath. “Andromeda left him with me at the Weasleys three days ago, she said she is too old and that she needs time to grieve, he would be better with me.” He said his tone clearly indicating his panicked state. “I don’t know anything about babies,” Potter admitted. “I talked to Poppy, she said she’d help me.” 

“You need access to the hospital wing, then? That can be arranged easily.” Severus told him and saw Potter sigh in defeat nodding his head. “Was there anything else you wished to require of me?” 

“I can’t stay with Molly sir, all she talks about is what I am doing wrong, and that Teddy would be better of raised by her, that I don’t need him to keep me from being a young man. How having a baby is only going to ruin my chances of becoming an Auror in the fall, and how Ginny shouldn’t be made to take care of a baby that isn’t hers.” Potter explained in one go, holding young Teddy closer to himself. 

“She isn’t wrong, young Miss Weasley isn’t known for her volunteering qualities,” Severus agreed, “and you would be hard press to complete your training while caring for young mister Lupin. Both activities, being widely known to beget sleepless nights and long hours.”

Potter took a minute to look down at Teddy before standing up from the armchair he had let himself fall gracelessly onto only a minute before. 

“I’ll be out of your way sir, I am sorry for wasting your time.” He said and started to walk back to the door. 

“Give my regards to the Weasleys, Mr. Potter,” Severus said, ready to dismiss him completely. 

“You’ll probably see them before me, sir,” Potter admitted. “If no one will help me keep him in the Wizarding world, I have no choice but to go back to the Muggle world. I’ll just go to Gringotts see if they can transfer whatever I’ll have left, after they fined me for the dragon’s escape, into pounds.” He declared and looked back down at the baby stealing himself for what he had to do next. “I have marketable skills, I’ll find a way to make a life for us there.” He opened the door and left. 

Severus stayed stuck to his chair for a moment thinking back to what Potter just did and said. He was ready to just give up his fame and glory if it meant keeping Lupin’s kid, he would give up magic for it. Harry was better than he had been, unable to let go of Lily’s body to comfort him when he found them in the wreckage of the cottage, better than Black who left him with Hagrid to go fulfill his own need for revenge. 

A house elf came into the room to retrieve the tea he had absentmindedly ordered when Potter crossed the grounds, the little being was glaring at him. 

Severus went after Potter and found him talking with Minerva once more, he waited until she walked away to come closer, only to find the young man crying. 

“Please sir, if you are here to tell me to give him away too, I don’t want to hear it, I’ll be out of everyone’s air in a few minutes,” Potter told him and Severus wasn’t sure what came over him, but he stepped closer to him and hugged him. 

“The Hufflepuff common room wasn’t damaged during the battle, you can stay there until we find you more permanent accommodation, Mister Potter,” he assured him. “Do not let anyone outside of the castle know where you are staying.” He ordered, released him and walked away without another word. He was perfectly aware that Potter could find his way to every common room on his own, and he didn’t want to be thanked or to have to think about his actions. 

At dinner that night, Potter was absent. Severus was angry at him, manners were not something he had to absent from just because he was a guest and not a student. He had every intention of telling him just that and to make sure Potter knew of a few rules he would have to follow as long as he stayed at Hogwarts and to do so he directed himself toward the kitchen and opened the Hufflepuff portrait. 

It took him a while to find Potter, not because he was hiding, but because the House Elves hadn’t seen fit to start a fire and the room was dark as night. Severus quickly ordered a fire to be made and with the first light found Potter asleep curled up on a couch, Teddy Lupin awake playing with his feet in the space between his godfather’s body and the back end of the couch. 

Severus found himself smiling softly at the baby when his hair changed from Weasley red to his on black, at least he would have something to remember his mother by. 

“Potter,” He said, shaking the young wizard gently to wake him. “Come on, you need to eat if you want to take proper care of your charge,” he insisted. 

Potter sighed deeply in his sleep curling an arm around young Teddy’s body to keep him close and protected. 

“You are no help ” Severus told Teddy when he simply snuggled closer to his guardian closing his little eyes to sleep. 

Severus walked away from them and called a house elf ordering a meal and a warm bottle for the two of them to be kept hot until they woke up. Once the elf was gone he drew his wand out and expended the couch so Potter wouldn’t just roll off of it, before leaving them to sleep, he had other things to do and no time to waste. 

It took almost three days for Potter to make his way to one of the meals served in the Great Hall, and as everyone cooed at Teddy, Severus observed Potter. He still looked tired, and defeated, as well as cold, even in the late spring weather. He convinced himself that it was just a phase, Potter was not used to the dungeons and Teddy would have kept him awake at all hours of the night, it would take time but Potter would be fine. 

A week later, Severus was greeted by a similar scene, Potter looked tired and depressed as every other teacher present only paid attention to Teddy. 

After a month, Severus had enough and decided to see what Potter was doing that he couldn’t sleep at night. He was startled when approaching the Hufflepuff portrait by loud screams that did not come from a baby. He sped up and when the portrait open he found Potter on the same expended couch screaming as he slept. 

“Potter!” Severus said firmly as he walked closer to him cautiously. “Wake up.” But it didn’t work. How Teddy was staying calm, in the crib that had been put into a corner of the room, was a mystery to him. 

“Potter, come on wake up.” Severus insisted shaking the other wizard awake. 

“Snape?” Potter finally opened his eyes only to start crying once more. 

Severus had never seen him cry so much, not even after his mutt of a godfather’s death, it was disturbing. 

“What happened?” He asked trying to comfort him, he was not helpless after all, and he had had to comfort Draco from nightmare often enough as he grew up. 

“It’s nothing.” Potter brushed his concern away, raising his head only high enough to check on the crib’s occupant. 

“Have you been having nightmares every night, Potter?” Severus pushed anyway. 

“It hasn’t messed Teddy up, I make sure to put a one-way silence charm around his crib, I won’t hurt him.” Potter started to defend himself. 

“Harry,” Severus said and then sighed out, he had thought of doing that several times during the last month, but he had been hoping Harry would find his own way before he had to step in. “Why do you keep talking like someone will take him away from you?” 

“I am not good enough for him, sir, everybody says so. I got a letter the other day from the Wizengamot, they want me to declare Teddy an orphan and let the special department they created to take care of him.” He explained before he stood up and went to the crib to watch Teddy sleep. “I promised them. Tonks and Moony, they knew there was a chance they would both die when they came to Hogwarts that day, but they chose me as his godfather, and…” Harry started but stopped himself, let a lone tear roll down his cheek before turning back toward Severus. “Thank you for waking me, sir, I’ll try to sleep some more while he isn’t done with his nap.” 

Severus watched him calmly come back to the couch and make his way under the cover, dismissing him. 

“That won’t do,” Severus said and drew the covers back out. “First, why are you still sleeping on the couch? This is a dorm there are beds.” Severus told him and called an elf to retrieve a bed from storage and bring it to the common room. 

“McGonagall told them they were not allowed to help me,” Harry admitted sheepishly. 

Severus was taken aback but would discuss it with Minerva, Potter’s presence was meant to help him if he had to take care of Teddy on his own then he would have no time to find themselves a new place to stay come the school year. Plus, it was a hazard for the little boy. 

“Second,” Severus kept going as if he had said nothing. “To take care of a baby properly you need sleep, if you are sleep deprived you won’t be able to give him what he needs or be as attentive to him.” 

Harry look defeated and stared at Teddy as if he was going to disappear right under his nose. 

“Come on Potter,” Severus said, grabbing him, so he would stand up. “Helca,” He called and his personal elf appeared, “Please take the baby to my rooms with his crib, and stay with him until I dismiss you.” 

The elf nodded and disappeared with the crib. Severus only realized his mistake when he saw the heartbroken look on Harry’s face. 

“But?” He asked but broken down before he could keep going. 

“Harry!” Severus cried out when the teen passed out in front of him. 

Giving up on the idea of going back up to his quarters by taking the stairs, Severus gave his override password to the fireplace and turned it into a functioning floo, before taking Harry into his arms, the young man was incredibly light and it worried Severus a lot, he would do a light medical check before waking him up. 

Severus had dismissed Helca immediately, he knew that as his personal elf she wouldn’t go babble to Minerva but better not take any chances, the woman would tease him to no end. He sat down on his favorite armchair and watched as Harry slept. He had done his scan and was surprised by the result, but woke Harry up anyway, no need for him to keep thinking he took his godson away from him. Harry woke up with a gasp and Severus saw another break down coming, so he immediately called his attention to the crib to calm him down. 

“Take this,” he said handing him a vial of Dreamless sleep potion. 

“I can’t,” Harry said shaking his head and pushing the headmaster’s hand away from him. “I need to be able to wake up if he needs me.” 

“I’ll keep an eye on him while you sleep,” Severus said, holding up the vial once more.

Seeing his disbelieving look, Severus rolled his eyes. “Believe it or not, I know how to take care of a baby, Potter. I used to babysit Draco quite a bit in the summers, and I even changed your diaper once at an Order Meeting.” 

Harry made a face at that but chuckled softly which was Severus’ goal. 

“Take the potion, get a good 8 hours of sleep and you’ll see things clearly when you wake up,” Severus told him and pushed the vial at him once more. This time Harry took it and drank it in one go, laying down on the couch, his eyes never leaving his little charge. 

And so Severus stayed awake, watching over Harry and Teddy as they slept on, he didn’t want Harry to wake up and find the little boy crying. 

When the sun woke them up the next morning, Severus started asking questions about what happened with his friends, since he had noticed that no one had come looking for the wizard, about why he was so sure someone would take Teddy away from him, about what he wanted to accomplish in the future. 

They spend the next few weeks planning things for Teddy’s future, or at least it was how Severus had played it but really he wanted to make sure Harry didn’t forget to live for himself either. For example, he vetoed Auror as a career choice immediately, Harry was done following his father’s footsteps, or Black’s, or Lupin’s, or the ones the wizarding world had been trying to make him follow since he came to Hogwarts. Harry wanted to be a teacher, he had liked teaching his schoolmates DADA during his fifth year and wouldn’t mind making a life out of it. Severus promised to help him find an apprenticeship, meaning to take on the master role himself if he could convince the young wizard. 

Soon enough September 1st rolled back in and with it the students of the school, including the 8th year, a group of student who hadn’t been able to graduate because of the war but still wanted to. Severus had tried to convince Harry to enlist, but he wouldn’t, so he watched as the rest of his surviving yearmates came into the Great Hall, looking relieved, fearful, ecstatic depending on at whom you were watching. Severus regretted not insisting a little harder for Harry to join them, but at the same time he understood, Harry wanted to start working, so he would be able to prove he was responsible enough to keep Teddy if anyone cared to check, he didn’t want to be seen as handing him over to Poppy every morning only to get him back before curfew. 

What Severus hadn’t expected, when he walked back into his quarters after the Welcome Feast, was to find the room he had made for Harry cleaned out and totally empty. If it wasn’t for the little sock that still laid on his desk where he had put it that very morning after finding it on the griffin’s steps to his office, he could be persuaded that his whole summer was a hallucination brought on by Nagini’s bite. 

Severus spent the next month trying and failing to stop thinking about Harry. Minerva had said she would send Ron and Hermione to look for him when they had a free hour in their schedule, his own not allowing him to go on his own, but they never found anything, to be honest, he wasn’t even sure they left the castle at all. He was worried about Harry, for Teddy, and surprising even himself, he missed them. A lot. At first, he had been furious, Harry hadn’t even say goodbye, or explain why he was leaving. Severus made good use of the Headmaster’s pensive trying to find what he could have done to drive the younger wizard away, but he found nothing, he had not let on his growing affection for him, or for Teddy, had not said a word about him needing to find other accommodation before schools started, or criticize his handling of his godson. He just couldn’t understand. 

Another month passed and even the Prophet started to publish several worried editorials about the savior’s sudden disappearance, quotes were given by the students noticing his absence among the upper year. Severus sent summons to those who were named, but they were genuinely worried about their friend, or in Draco’s case, enemy, not having had any news since the end of the war but thinking he would be at Hogwarts when the school year started. 

The winter holidays started and as usual, he got roped into spending it with the Malfoys before getting back to school to allow one of his colleague to join their own family celebration for the rest of the break. 

He had tried to send a Yule present to Teddy but the owl had refused to leave the school. Severus briefly wondered if the insufferable brat was hiding in the Chamber but Myrtle was able to reassure him. 

The only day he had to himself during the break was his birthday, that had been none negotiable, no matter how many times Minerva told him they had too much work to do before the students came back. 

Not that he planned anything exciting, not at all, but it was a tradition he started with Lily, they would skip school that day, or hide away in their secret place if they were on break, and do their homework or just talk, the important part was to stay away from the things that burdened them, for him it had been his father, then later on the Marauders, for her it was Petunia, and later on Potter too. 

He had scheduled a meeting with his account manager, and he planned on going to the public post office on Diagon Alley to see if he could get his present to little Teddy that way. 

But when he stepped into the Alley all of his plans changed, he almost ran into someone on their way out and was surprised to find out that it was Harry. 

“Sorry,” The young man mumbled before trying to go around him. But Severus was not going to let him disappear again. 

“Harry, wait,” Severus said grabbing his arm and Harry seemed surprised by the lightness of Severus’ tone so much so that it gave the potion master the time he needed to look him over. 

Harry looked awful, he had deep purple shadows under his eyes, he was emaciated, his hair looked even more unkempt than they usually did and Severus could feel his bones under his hand, but not much more. If he hadn’t been clean and holding a bag of baby’s products he would have been scared someone had finally pushed him over. 

“I need to go back,” Harry told him but did not try to shake him off. 

“I’ll come with you,” Severus told him and Harry looked scared. “I didn’t come here to take Teddy away from you, I swear it.” 

“I know,” Harry admitted. “It is your birthday.” He answered the unasked question, “Teddy needed new diapers, it couldn’t wait until tomorrow.” 

Severus realized that Harry had had no plan to meet him, neither did he want to, he was actually actively trying to avoid him. He released him. 

“I miss having the both of you around.” Severus decided to admit. He was 40 years old today, and he had to be honest, if only to himself during his lonely holidays, that he might have fallen in love with Harry-bloody-Potter. 

“You never contacted me,” Harry told him looking at his shoes. 

“You left without leaving a note.” Severus countered and was surprised when Harry’s head snapped up quickly, looking startled at this news. 

“I left a letter!” He said forcefully as if he was trying to convince Severus of the truth of his words. “It took me all day to write it.” 

Before Severus could answer, a charm on Harry’s wrist started beeping. 

“It’s Teddy, he woke up,” Harry explained hastily, before looking Severus right in the eyes with a hopeful look. “Do you want to come with?” 

Severus didn’t even hesitate he offered his hand for Harry to take. He would follow him anywhere, he knew that now. 

Harry apparated them to a little cottage surrounded by nature. Severus couldn’t see it from the garden they had landed in, but he could hear the sea in the background with its fauna and the waves crashing down. It was soothing. In fact, everything here seemed soothing, the cottage itself was painted in a light green color, blending in with the nature, long rampant flower growing on the walls, the garden was well tended to, and seemed to be under a permanent warming charm as the vegetables and potion ingredients part, which he spotted immediately and was surprised by, was growing steadily and freed of the light snow that covered the rest of the ground. 

Teddy was crying he could hear him from outside, and when he looked around himself he noticed that Harry was gone, though seeing as the door was slightly open, Severus wasn’t worried, the elusive wizard hadn’t disappeared again. 

Severus went inside to find a cozy but welcoming interior, all done in light colors, and with toys of all sorts scattered around the place. Severus was surprised to find that he didn’t fill out of place inside Harry’s house. He just wanted to take off his outer robe and relax in the armchair close to the fireplace, that seemed a little too small for a floo connection. 

He was also surprised to hear Harry’s voice all around him, softly singing the lullaby Severus had taught him as Teddy gently whimpered in the background. Baby monitoring charms, Severus wasn’t aware you could connect them to the whole house, but it sure explained how he was able to hear Teddy from outside. 

Quickly Harry was back downstairs with the baby in his arms, he had clearly cast a glamour on himself as he now looked refreshed and full of life. Severus wondered which appearance was the glamoured one before he realized Harry was trying to keep Teddy from finding out how tired he was. When Teddy made happy noises at seeing him after so long, Harry handed him over and Severus cradled him into his arms, taking a deep long breath of that delicious baby smell that was always surrounding him. 

“Harry, why did you leave?” Severus asked, he had never been one for walking on eggshell, and he had promised him he never would. 

“McGonagall said you wanted me to,” Harry told him and Severus let his perfect mask drop. “She said you and she only agreed for me to be there until the students came back if I wasn’t going to be a student I needed to leave.” He kept going, as he wasn’t looking at Severus he didn’t notice the man’s trouble at this news. Minerva had chased Harry away. “She was right, she told me when I first came to ask for help, that I needed to go back to school and that Teddy needed to be given to a loving and responsible family that would know how to take care of him, she explained how I should take the summer to make my peace with it,” He said and came closer to them, running gentle fingers into Teddy’s light brown hair. “I couldn’t give him up, not even if everybody thought I should.” 

“Harry!” Severus stopped him, conscious of the slight tremor in his voice. “I never wanted you to go,” He said with as much conviction as he could muster, “Minerva didn’t ask for my opinion, she doesn’t speak to me unless it is related to the castle or the students, not since the board agreed to keep me as the Headmaster.” 

“Oh, I thought it was only because I was always there,” Harry told him surprised. 

“No, it was not, as the senior teacher and the deputy headmistress, she expected they would all agree to give her Dumbledore’s post, but they refused. She lost many students to the war, as well as many friends, and she became bitter.” Severus explained taking a seat on the couch so Harry could stay close to him and Teddy. 

“Hermione wrote me a letter, she said McGonagall dissuaded her from taking any of the new classes, and that I shouldn’t have approved of it just because you allowed me to hide out in Hogwarts in the summer. Also, that it was irresponsible to keep Teddy, he would be better off with Molly.” Harry explained. 

“No one is going to take Teddy from you, Harry. I don’t know why they keep telling you they can, because they can’t, you were Lupin’s and Tonks’ choice, you are taking great care of him.” He said rubbing his hand over Teddy’s back. “The one they should worry about is you.”

“I told them I’d rather raise Teddy than marry Ginny.” Harry finally admitted, answering a question Severus had asked months ago. “It was only an excuse, I had been telling them for days that I wouldn’t date Ginny anymore, but they wouldn’t listen, then Andy left Teddy with me and for the first day they were supportive, saying I was good with him, and then they started telling me how I will be good with my own kids too, but Ginny was too young to have children now, and I was too, Teddy would be better raised by Molly. Not all of them thought so, Bill, Charlie, and George tried to support me. George even told them that Fred would be ashamed of them. He stopped talking to his mother after that day. Arthur only partially agreed, he told them repeatedly that I didn’t want to marry Ginny, but also told me that they could keep Teddy while I went back to Hogwarts or if I didn’t want to go back while I was doing my first year of training to become an Auror.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?” Severus asked shocked at what went on at the Weasleys only a few days after the end of the war. 

“McGonagall was agreeing with them, I thought you would too,” He told him before whispering, “I thought you agreed.” 

“I never did. You might be a troublesome brat, Harry, but I saw you protect your friends, you went after Ginny when you were twelve, you barely knew her then, you tried to protect Hagrid by sending his baby dragon away, if Lupin had asked me who would be the best choice to give his son to, I would have chosen you without a doubt.” He said with all his heart and smiled down at Harry when he looked up at him in awe. “But I would have denied it if anyone asked.” 

Harry laughed at that and Severus felt lighter. 

“Will you stay for the day?” Harry asked and Severus nodded awed that the young wizard wished for him to be around. “I’ll cook you a good meal and a birthday cake,” Harry told him happily. 

“Simply finding you made me happy Harry no need for cake,” Severus told him hoping Harry would understand what he wasn’t ready to say. 

“I am happy you found me,” Harry mumbled as he scooted closer to Severus on the couch until he could lay his head on the shoulder that wasn’t holding his godson’s head. “I missed you.” He said and kissed Severus chin sleepily. 

“Sleep, Harry, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Severus told him softly. 

“You promise?” Harry asked him with a yawn. 

“There is no place I’d rather be,” Severus said but Harry was already deeply asleep, snuggled against him. 

Severus looked around himself, the higher shelves of the bookcases was covered in pictures of Harry with Lovegood or Longbottom, even one with Draco, that Severus will ask his godson about later, on the table there were three photo albums, one was marked as being the Marauders’, another Lily and James, that one Severus knew Hagrid had made in the first year for Harry, the last one simply said Nymphadora and must have been a gift from Andromeda for Teddy, but what surprised him and made me smile down at the young sleeping wizards was a picture of the three of them Harry had insisted on taking over the summer, taking the central place on the mantle of the fireplace. 

He’ll deal with Minerva, and Molly, Harry was his and Teddy wasn’t going anywhere. He wasn’t going to let them guilt Harry into anything anymore. 

“Happy Birthday to me.” Severus whispered but Harry heard and smacked a kissed into the air that Severus had no doubt was meant for him, as Harry added in a whisper “welcome home.” 

Something told him he wouldn’t stop smiling until he had to go back to Hogwarts the next day. But if he had anything to say about it, their floo would be connected, and he will be back home every night. 

Lily smiled over him as Severus fell asleep too. Harry was never supposed to be anything but a gift, and she was happy her best friend finally saw it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I miss a tag please tell me I had so much trouble tagging this.  
> Also comments feed the muse but just so you know this is and will stay a one-shot as it was made specifically for Valentine's Day.
> 
>  
> 
> So I was asked something in the comments and came up with a good explanation that I believe several of you might want...  
> Question: Harry did have a falling out with Hermione and Ron as well?  
> Answer: yes he did kind of... Ron was jealous of Teddy who got all of Harry's attention and Harry didn't want to be an Auror with him anymore he saw it as being treason of some kind because they needed to avenge Fred's death by capturing the escaped Death Eaters but also because without Harry there he had to go back to Hogwarts to get his NEWTs before he was allowed into the program...  
> Hermione was more because she doesn't approve of Harry taking Teddy, and splitting with Ginny, she thinks he is ruining his life and won't speak to him until he sees reason (kind of like when she stopped talking to Ron because he wouldn't understand that Crookshank ate Wormtail because cat eats rat and he was being unreasonable by saying Crookshank was evil for it) also Minerva was against Severus' changes to the curriculum and Hermione had more respect for Minerva than for Snape so she felt betrayed because Harry agreed with the changes going against their head of house...
> 
> Plus they didn't go looking for Harry because Minerva never told them since she was the one who chased him away she waited for school to start knowing his friends would be at Hogwarts and he would have no support system she was hoping he would finally realize he made a mistake so she wasn't about to send him his best friends


End file.
